starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tantive IV
|clase=CorbetaStar Wars: Ships of the Galaxy |coste= |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=126.68 metros |envergadura= |altura= |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos=950 kph |motor=EquipadoEstrellas Perdidas |hipermotor=Equipado |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= |energia= |escudo=EquipadoStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |casco= |sensor=Equipado |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |compprincipal= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Doble turboláser (2) *Único cañón láser (4) |complementos= |muelle= |escape=Equipado |tripulación= |pasajeros=Mas de 100''Heredero de los Jedi'' |tripulacionmin= |carga= |abastecimiento= |soportedevida=EquipadoEscape from Darth Vader |comunicaciones= |otros= |disponibilidad= |uso= |era= |entradaenservicio=Antes del 22 ABY |1vezvista= |destrucción=0 ABY |retirada= |ultvezvisto= |batallas=*Batalla de Scarif *Misión secreta a Tatooine |afiliacion=*Casa de Organa *Seguridad consular alderaanianaStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *República Galáctica *Alianza para Restaurar la República |flota=Flota de la Alianza |destacamento= |propietarios=*Bail Organa† *Leia OrganaStar Wars in 100 Scenes |tripulacionconocida=*C-3PO *Gale Torg *R2-D2 |capitanes=*Capitán Raymus Antilles†''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela |registro= |alias= }} El 'Tantive IV' fue una corbeta CR90 al servicio de la Casa de Organa. La nave fue una pieza clave en los acontecimientos tras el final de las Guerras Clon y el comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Descripción Como una nave de estado, la nave presentó comedores para recibir comidas así como centros de conferencias adecuados para negociaciones con dignatarios interestelares.Universo Star Wars'' Historia La nave fue utilizada por Bail Organa como un cuartel general móvil durante sus funciones como Senador Imperial de Alderaan. Brevemente se rompió en dos ocasiones por Ahsoka Tano en su búsqueda para hablar con Organa. Asistió con la evacuación de Raada y fue capitaneado por Raymus Antilles.Ahsoka Cinco años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, los Espectros devolvieron a C-3PO y R2-D2 a Organa a bordo de Tantive IV. La Princesa Leia Organa viajó a bordo del Tantive IV durante la Batalla de Scarif. Hacia el final de la batalla, el Tantive IV fue acoplado dentro de la dañada nave insignia Rebelde Profundidad, y apenas logró iniciar y escapar de la batalla con los planos robados de la Estrella de la Muerte antes de que Darth Vader pudiera abordar para recuperarlos.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars El Tantive IV se dirigía a Tatooine, pero fue perseguido e interceptado por el Destructor Estelar Imperial Devastador. En la siguiente batalla, el reactor principal del Tantive IV fue cerrado, y los soldados de asalto Imperiales abordaron la nave.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Poco después, los Imperiales destruyeron el Tantive IV. El Tantive IV fue equipado con al menos dos cápsulas de escape, uno de los cuales llevó a los droides C-3PO y R2-D2 a Tatooine. Apariciones [[Archivo:Tantive IV anh-tp-ts-a-tfb.png|thumb|left|200px|Una vista superior del Tantive IV]] * * *''Ahsoka'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * Fuentes * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' * * * * * ; imagen #4 * ; imágenes #1-3 * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Naves estelares Alderaanianas Categoría:Corvetas CR90 Categoría:Naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Naves estelares de la rebelión